


Tickled Heartstrings

by holographics



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographics/pseuds/holographics
Summary: Himari finds herself unable to wait to give Tomoe her birthday present, and rushes over immediately. Happy birthday!





	Tickled Heartstrings

_Hm, hm, hm~_ ♪

A soft hum escapes the lips of a tired, young girl. The tranquil melody she sings so eloquently adds a peaceful ambience to the already serene atmosphere. She is sitting slouched back on her bed, her back melting into the soft fabric of the mattress. Her head rests lazily on a soft, peach pillow she has propped up to keep her from laying down completely. Her pajamas are ruffled and wrinkled from her position, while her hair is tousled in a sloppy bun atop her head.

_Soooo sleepy…_

Her hands are keeping busy scrolling and tapping away on her cell phone, so as to distract from her sleepy state. It isn’t _working_ all that well, but an attempt is being made, at least! How does anyone stay up so late all the time, anyway…?

_Yaaaaawn._

Keeping a watchful eye on the time, she stretches her legs into the air to relieve some pressure, stopping them from getting too stiff. She makes a small grunting noise as she does so, sighing as she flops her legs back down on the bed once again.

_Just a few more minutes…! You can do this, Himari! You’re not sleepy at al—_

_Zzzz…_

“N-No!” Himari yells, immediately snapping herself out of a sleepy trance with a jolt.

She slaps her cheeks with her palms, which resound with a loud _smack!_ She breathes in deeply, determined to fight against her sleepy mind.

“You have to stay awake for Tomoe, you dummy!!”

Instinctually, she stares at the analog clock on her phone, which reads _11:56PM._

“Just a little bit more…” She mutters, flopping down on her stomach.

Now laying on her tummy with her chest resting atop her fluffy pillow, Himari cradles her phone in her clumsy hands. She continues to _tap tap tap tap_ on the screen with her fingertips, the _clack clack clacking_ sound of her nails hitting the screen echoing in her quiet room. She can feel her eyes getting even heavier, but she will _not_ be defeated! She _will_ stay up this time! She _will!!_ Just you wait—

“Oh!”

The clock finally changes to midnight—12:00 on the dot! On the nose even! Which is her cue to finally stop fiddling with her phone and send a proper text message. Trying not to sound _too sleepy_ of course… Tomoe can’t know how tired she is or she’ll worry too much!! So Himari has to be _sneaky._

She opens the messaging app on her phone, and begins typing in the window of their previous conversation.

> [12:00:36AM] happy happy birthday tomoe!!!!!!! (≧♡≦)
> 
> (Tomoe is typing...)
> 
> [12:00:51AM] im excited 2 see u tmrw i cant wait 2 give u ur gift asowyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> [12:01:22AM] thank you—
> 
> [12:01:30AM] wait, himari did you fall asleep ALREADY!?
> 
> (Himari is typing…)
> 
> [12:05:02AM] i’ll take that as a yes…
> 
> [12:06:24AM] haha i love you, sleepyhead! good night.

* * *

If Himari could somehow hear Tomoe’s sighs now, she would surely be embarrassed.

Despite this, Tomoe smiles fondly as she lays her head gently on her pillow. Her feathery and silky hair tangles around her as she shifts into a comfortable position. A tuft of her crimson strands manages to slip in front of her while on her side, tickling her nose. She pays it no mind however, instead unable to stop thinking about Himari.

She _always_ does this… she _always_ stays up so late when she shouldn’t and ends up falling asleep while texting her. And she’ll never admit it either… Though that’s a fair trade off, isn’t it? Because Tomoe won’t admit it either—she won’t _ever_ admit how happy it makes her that Himari stays up so late for her. So despite how happy it makes her; despite how warm her chest is; despite how rapidly her heart is drumming, she will _never_ admit it… no way! _Himari needs her rest!! Stop staying up so late!! Geez…_

She giggles contently to herself as she locks her phone for the evening. She places it gently next to her pillow, grinning happily as she drifts off to sleep—completely amiss to the influx of messages she’d awake to in the morning.

_Today is already off to the best start._

* * *

Before she could begin to be ready, Himari feels the incessant ringing of her phone alarm setting off, rousing her from her ephemeral slumber.

She whines and groans as her body squirms in its awkward position, carelessly jolting herself upwards after a series of complaints. Before mustering the energy to turn off her alarm, Himari rubs her stingy, tired eyes with her hands; wiping away the sleepy dust from her lower eyelids. She blindly finds her phone with her hands afterwards, clumsily turning it off—

—but not before nearly dropping it on the floor.

“Eeek! Hey, no!” Himari yelps, nearly diving off of her bed to catch her phone from falling to the floor.

She narrowly catches it in her nimble hands, her torso laying on the side of her bed while her legs keep her somewhat steady. She sighs, quickly unlocking her phone to make sure it isn’t damaged—and finds a slew of text messages from her birthday girl.

> [4:12:56AM] hey himari, i hope this doesn’t wake you! i woke up from ako screaming at her computer… something about a healer…? i have no idea… anyway!
> 
> [4:14:06AM] thank you for messaging me today. just… be more careful, alright!? you can just message me early so you can go to bed on time, you know! i worry about you when you stay up so late…
> 
> [4:17:09AM] i guess that’s not the point of these texts, though. i’m sorry my thoughts are so jumbled this early… i wanted to tell you how grateful i am that you’ve been by my side all this time. i don’t know what i’d do without you, himari.
> 
> [4:18:46AM] haha i’m sorry for being so… sappy, but it’s true!
> 
> [4:20:59AM] i can’t wait to see you tomorrow! i know it won’t be until just before the party in the evening but i’m really looking forward to it. i love you very much, my sunshine. ♥♥♥♥
> 
> [4:29:08AM] oh right, ako is fine by the way! i made her go to sleep. she’s making me pancakes in the morning to make up for it. >:)

With tears streaming down her face, Himari haphazardly moves her body back upwards onto her bed. She sniffles while staring wide-eyed at her phone in disbelief, her hands trembling. As droplets drip down onto her bedsheets, Himari responds in the only way she knows how to at the moment!—by _screeching._

“T-Tomoe!?” She shrieks, her pitch high enough to rupture eardrums.

“How can you say these things when I won’t see you until tonight!? Hyuuu…” Himari pouts while attempting to piece together some semblance of a reply.

She cannot _not_ handle this! And what is _with_ this demand that she go to sleep early, huh!? And like… why did she even mention pancakes? Was that necessary—

> [6:06:20AM] tomoe ur so mean!!!! im coming over rn!!!! ( *｀ω´) =3=3=3

Himari tosses her phone on her bed, groggily standing to her feet. She fumbles to pull her hair out of its bun, and quickly grabs a towel from her closet. Draping it tightly around her torso, she walks towards her bathroom at a sluggish pace.

_You asked for it, Tomoe!!! After I... take a shower… zzz..._

* * *

“Mean!? Of all the things!?”

_Why am I mean!? What the—_

Now flustered, Tomoe rolls out of her bed in a frenetic haste. She swings her legs towards the end of her mattress, allowing her feet to touch the chilly, tile floor. She groggily unlocks her phone after hearing it go off just moments earlier, and begins typing a reply.

> [6:10:16AM] wait, what!? i don’t understand!
> 
> [6:15:23AM] himari!!
> 
> [6:22:02AM] uh, i mean i’m glad you’re coming over but…
> 
> [6:23:00AM] ugh you always give ran trouble for not answering your texts! be careful on your way here, alright? i’ll

Suddenly interrupted while typing her reply, Tomoe hears the doorbell resound. It startles her momentarily as she collects her thoughts, accidentally hitting send on her reply before finishing it.

_Ah well, I guess…_

Regardless, she attempts to fix her frumpled hair, combing her fingers through the strands and tufts that became knotted during her minimal and restless slumber.

Tomoe hobbles herself to the front door, still in her pyjamas. The bell continues to sound as she stumbles on her way, attempting to twist her pants around her hips back to a comfortable position. She had tossed and turned in her sleep so much that her clothes were now so contorted around her body…

_Ring ring ring ring!_

“Alright already, I’m coming!” Tomoe yells, agitated,

“Geez, I can only move so fast…” She mumbles, at last reaching the doorway.

Swinging open the door, she is greeted, of course, by Himari. She had rushed _so quickly_ on her way over, despite how out of breath she was the entire time. She shouldn’t have done that but, I mean…! She just _had_ to see Tomoe as soon as possible.

Her appearance itself makes it quite obvious she had _really_ rushed. Her cheeks, for example, are flushed a strawberry pink as she attempts to steady her shallow breathing—quite indicative of her treacherous journey. Her eyes too are sparkling and dazzling despite her furrowed brows, but Tomoe wasn’t able to get much of a chance to even begin to focus on such things as she is tackled _immediately_ upon opening the door.

She falls on her butt rather forcefully, just barely bracing her fall with her palms.

She yells and winces at the pain, her torso now enveloped by a pair of wobbly yet powerful arms that refuse to unhinge.

“Tomoe, you meanie!” Himari screams, squeezing her arms around Tomoe even more tightly.

She burrows her face into her chest, her hair frizzling and becoming rumpled. She whines and pouts whilst refusing to lessen her constricting embrace for even for a second.

_Tooooooomoeeeeeeeeee…!!_

Now completely frazzled from such an abrupt and sudden outburst, Tomoe’s scrambled brain begins overflowing with confusion. What in the _hell_ did she do exactly!?

“Himari, what are you so upset about!?” She manages to ask, somehow regaining her composure in such a frenzy.

“I don’t—”

She is cut off from finishing her sentence as she feels Himari’s face suddenly lift from her chest. She quickly jolts it upwards, shoving her body further up Tomoe’s figure. In a swift motion, Himari firmly presses her lips onto hers, capturing them in a vehement kiss. She pinches her eyes closed, pressing her body down tenaciously. Her legs swing upwards as she moves, her heart fluttering alongside her frenzied breaths. She whimpers as she continues to eagerly brush her lips with Tomoe’s, driving her fingers into her back.

Tomoe herself finds her head spinning from the rush of such a sudden display of affection. She sighs tenderly, her eyes heavy and glazed. Refusing to shut her eyelids just yet, she exhales heavily into the embrace—her now agitated and confused state completely disappearing. She attempts to return the affection by wrapping a single hand around Himari’s neck; steadying the other still pressed onto the floor. The thrilling sensation of Himari’s soft, velvety hair draping onto her hand instills a gentle passion into her pulsating chest. Now sliding her eyelids closed, Tomoe finds herself melting into the prolonged warmth adorning her lips. She swallows a small knot in her throat, squeezing her fingers tightly around Himari’s neck.

Subsequently, after lingering in her blissful embrace a while, Himari releases her lengthy hold. She breathes out heavily, scarcely able to hold her wobbly arms in place to keep her steady. She wrinkles her brows as she stares intently into Tomoe’s glistening, ocean blue eyes. Her cheeks puff out once again, as she prepares the speech she rehearsed in the shower, and also on the way here.

“You can’t just say those kinds of things over text message and then tell me you won’t see me until the evening, Tomoe!!” She whines, her lips quivering.

Her cheeks are stained an even brighter pink upon her release from the kiss.

“Himari—” Tomoe attempts to reply, but is cut off abruptly.

“No!!” Himari screeches, which catches Tomoe off guard.

“You have to let me finish!” She demands, clenching her hands into fists that are still resting on the floor.

Tomoe admits her defeat with a grin, allowing her to continue as she focuses on Himari’s cute, flushed cheeks. She’s so _adorable_ how can she not!?

Tomoe’s interruption did disrupt her train of thoughts a bit, but Himari continues nonetheless—hoping such a distraction doesn’t dismantle her prepared confession.

“It’s _your_ birthday and yet you’re saying these kinds of things! That’s _my_ job today, you dummy!!” She confesses, forcing her eyes shut as they start watering.

She clenches her shoulders together before continuing.

“I can’t imagine my life without you! B-but we’ll be together forever so there’s no use saying that anyway, you know!? So…” She trails off, her eyes growing heavy and burning from the tears beginning to take form. It stings, but she _will not_ falter! No matter how hard she ends up crying!

“I love you so much, Tomoe!!” She confesses, biting down on her lower lip. A single tear manages to trickle down her cheeks there after, falling down onto her shirt.

Tomoe smiles fondly upon hearing such heartfelt words—her warm heart humming so fervently in her chest. She pulls Himari’s face down with the hand still resting on her neck, pecking her cheek tenderly.

She grins, giggling softly at the breathtaking view.

“You’re so silly.” She says, twirling stray, frizzy strands of Himari’s hair in between her fingers.

“You really had me worried I had done something so awful and yet _this_ is what you’re mad about!?” She exclaims.

“Weeeh, Tomoe!” Himari pouts, her expression becoming sullen once again.

“Why do you have to put it like that?! You make me sound like an awful person!!”

Tomoe laughs once more, swinging both of her arms around Himari as the two collapse onto each other on the solid floor. Himari finds her arms outstretched above her at the abrupt action, her head nuzzling into Tomoe’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Himari.” Tomoe murmurs.

“You’ll stay the night, won’t you?” She pleads.

Himari whines, but nods agreeably. She makes no attempt to change her position, instead fluttering her eyelids to help dry away her tears. During such, she revels in the closeness of their bodies—yet wonders how long they can stay like this without getting uncomfortable.

_...Five minutes_. It took five minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Tomoe this isn’t comfy!!!!”

* * *

Despite her previous determination, Himari couldn’t manage to keep her eyes open. It was soooo early after all… and even though she wanted so desperately to give Tomoe the gift she had prepared, she was unable to stay awake.

So… she and Tomoe spent most of the day curled up in bed.

While she may have whined and complained at her inability to do much else, she _had_ overly exerted herself making it to Tomoe’s, and… strained her mushy brain with her confession. Her gift would have to wait until _after_ the party it seems.

Still, in no way did either Himari or Tomoe mind in the end. Spending the day in each other’s arms is so incredibly romantic in a way, isn’t it?

* * *

Evening seemed to come in a flash. In the end, Ako ended up bursting into Tomoe’s room to rouse her sister and Himari from their sleep.

_It’s time for the party, what are you both_ **_doing_ ** _still sleeping!? Get ready, sleepyheads!!_

Scrambling for time, both girls prepared haphazardly as they simultaneously fumbled with their clothes to make themselves at least _look_ presentable.

Despite their attempts, it was obvious to _everyone_ that they were both still quite frazzled and fatigued. Moca teased them both relentlessly, while Ran laughed along and Tsugu tried to keep the peace. Tomoe was only seconds away from screaming on multiple occasions, but was kept in check—mostly by Tsugu. Himari did a lot of crying, but that wasn’t too different from a normal day.

She had Tomoe to comfort her and dry her tears anyway.

The party went off without a hitch, as the group of them celebrated the birthday of both Tomoe _and_ Ran—whose birthday was just days prior. Tomoe’s mother was happy to watch from afar as her daughter celebrated the day with her friends, keeping a close eye on Ako to make sure she didn’t cause too much mischief (with the aid of Moca, no less).

There was plenty of cake prepared by Tsugu and her mother, which Himari wasted no time consuming with glee. After showering both of the special girls in gifts, it wasn’t long until the party was over and everyone headed back home.

Well… everyone save for Himari, of course. Who had waited patiently to give her gift until the others were gone. It was special after all, and she wanted to give it in a way that would match just how much thought she put into it.

And with Tomoe asking her to stay the night? It was the most perfect way to give it.

* * *

“Finally… it’s over…” Himari groans, slouching against Tomoe’s bed on the floor.

Now much more comfortable in her pajamas—which her mother had generously run over during the aforementioned party—she lets out a sigh of relief. It was so difficult not being able to give Tomoe her gift immediately. I mean, she _did_ run over at the crack of dawn to give it after all! There’s no way she could feel any differently!

_Whew…_

Mere seconds later, Tomoe walks into her room to see Himari lazily stretched out on the floor. She cocks her head, fidgeting with the waistband of her pajama pants.

“Himari, why are you on the floor?” She asks.

Himari only responds by pouting, flailing her legs into the air. She’s soooo exhausted… Don’t ask such silly questions, Tomoe…

Shaking her head, Tomoe walks over to where Himari is sprawled, and leans over her with her hands on her hips. She stares intently at her, her brows furrowing.

“You can’t sleep there, you know.” She grumbles, narrowing her eyes.

Himari simply continues her flailing, having no energy to do much else.

_Siiiiigh._

“Alright, then! I’ll give you five seconds before I start tickling you.” Tomoe threatens, a smirk dancing across her lips.

Still, Himari refuses to move—her threat is meaningless. She kicks one of her legs up higher in the air, taunting her.

_Just try it, I dare you._

Tomoe begins counting down slowly, leaning her body down closer to the floor as she continues counting—hovering over her lazy girlfriend. Gradually, she places her palms forcefully beside her, pushing Himari’s legs out of her way. Her eyes sparkle with devious intent as she counts down to the final number.

“Five.” She mutters, squeezing her body closer.

“You asked for it!” She announces, swiftly maneuvering her hands from the floor to begin poking and pinching around Himari’s sides—but most especially her waist! _She’s super ticklish there, you know._

“WAAAAAH!?” Himari wails, her legs now flailing in a _different_ manner.

Her stomach flutters from her sudden, uncontrollable laughter. Her back then begins to arch from the persistent and continuous tickling Tomoe is cheerfully jabbing her with. Tomoe too, can’t help but laugh at how Himari is reacting to her relentless tickles. She chuckles boisterously, her stomach churning exponentially.

“T-Tomoe, p-p-please…!” Himari begs between her giggles.

But Tomoe only continues, ignoring Himari’s pleas for help.

“What is it, Himari?” She teases, poking her sides even more forcefully.

“I can’t hear you!”

_Okay, now you’re_ **_really_ ** _being mean!_

Balling her hands into fists, Himari begins to pummel Tomoe’s chest aggressively. While she can’t stop her laughing and her flailing, she can at least fight back like this, right!?

“P-Please stop!” She demands, still trying to fight her giggles and her flailing, but to no avail.

“I’m, ahahaha, s-soorryyyyyy!”

Smirking once more, Tomoe finally relinquishes her restless hands. She immediately stops in her ferocious jabs, instead moving her hands back down to rest at Himari’s side.

She grins widely, pinching her eyes closed from the adorable sight before her.

“Did you learn your lesson, miss?” She inquires, leaning her head down to touch her forehead with Himari’s.

“Hyuuuuuu…” Himari cries, allowing her legs and her arms to drop down beside her.

“Yes…” She mumbles.

“Good.” Tomoe responds, maneuvering her lips to softly kiss Himari’s forehead before rising to her feet.

She reaches an arm down in front of her, smiling cheekily as she stretches it further. Himari quickly takes the hint, placing her hand carefully in the one offered to her. She rises carefully and slowly as Tomoe hoists her upwards, at last standing in front of her. She keeps her eyes glued to her all the while this transpires, squeezing her hand tightly when she finally stands tall.

Well, as tall as she can anyway.

She exhales heavily, puffing her cheeks. “Can I give you your present now?”

Tomoe laughs, ruffling her soft, fluffy hair with her free hand.

“Of course you can, silly! I’m not stopping you.” She replies, still _ruffle ruffle ruffling._

“You’re so mean!” Himari sobs, abruptly releasing her hand.

“How can I give you your present when you’re tickling me anyway!?”

Tomoe sighs contently, immediately stopping her ruffling. She nods, a cue for Himari to grab her gift.

As she does so, Tomoe flops down on her bed, her legs hanging off the side. Her hair finds itself mangled and tousled from her lazy position, but she can’t find it in her to be bothered about it. She rests her hands on her stomach, waiting impatiently for this gift she’s been so excited to receive all day.

_What could it be, what could it be…!_

Himari herself rushes over to where she left her purse, digging inside of its large pockets to find the present she had burrowed inside before leaving in the very early morning.

However, no matter how much she continues to rummage, she can’t seem to find what she is looking for. Even looking more carefully she can’t find Tomoe’s present. Where could it _be?_ She could have sworn she packed it this morning…

Did she really forget such an important thing…? Did she _really_ forget the whole _reason_ she rushed over here so quickly!? Oh no...

“I…” She mumbles, drooping her shoulders.

“Hm?” Tomoe inquires, now sitting up on her bed.

“What’s wrong?”

Himari feels her eyes begin to moisten hearing the question. She can’t just come back empty handed! And she can’t go home to get it if she really forgot it. So what is she going to do…?

“Himari?” Tomoe inquires once more, growing concerned.

Her eyes now listless, Himari resigns herself to defeat and shuffles her body around to face Tomoe. She feels so terrible, but there isn’t anything she can do about it, is there? She knows Tomoe will forgive her, and that she won’t mind in the slightest—but that's not the point!! How could she have made such a blunder!?

_I’m so dumb!_

“Um…” Himari starts, clenching her hands tightly into fists.

“I think I forgot your gift at home...” She confesses, her gaze downcast.

Tomoe’s eyes blink at the confession, but she isn’t fazed in the slightest. Instead, her lips purse into a smile.

“It’s alright. Come on over here.” She urges, patting the spot beside her on the feathery mattress.

Though still gloomy, Himari obliges Tomoe’s request. She rises staggeringly, wobbling her way over to the bed and flops down next her.

She sighs heavily, hunching her back forward. Not long afterwards, she feels a hand wrap around her shoulder. This causes her in turn to shift her body slightly, casting her gaze onto its beholder.

In Tomoe’s eyes was a bright shine; a vibrant dazzle. It catches Himari off guard, causing her to gasp slightly. Her gaze being returned so tenderly makes her chest tighten as she feels the fingers around her shoulder squeeze even more tightly.

“It’s okay, Himari. I can get it later, right? Don’t worry! Besides…” Tomoe trails off, moving her free hand to cup Himari’s squishy cheek, and rub her thumb along its surface.

“You’re the best gift!” She boldly proclaims.

“Huh!?” Himari exclaims, her eyes widening and her cheeks warming.

“Th-That’s so cheesy!”

Tomoe chuckles at the reaction, tightening the grip of both of her hands. She knew Himari would have some kind of dramatic reaction, but she definitely didn’t predict _this one_ somehow.

_She’s just_ **_so_ ** _damn cute..._

“Yeah, I guess it is.” She boasts, playing it cool.

“But it’s true! I never would have imagined you’d come rushing over here so early in the morning…” She confesses, her face flushing into a bright, cherry red tint.

“Not to mention how you kissed me like that.”

“You mean…” Himari starts.

“Like this!” She shouts, aligning her lips ever so perfectly to quickly plant an eager kiss onto Tomoe’s lips.

She parts before Tomoe has a chance to revel in the embrace, which is a bit of a shame, really. But… Himari is so proud of herself that she can’t contain it—she just _can’t_ stop herself, you know? Nor can she contain her embarrassment from hearing such a cheesy confession from her girlfriend… _Geez._

The hair on her neck now standing on end, Tomoe also finds the hair on her head branching outwards—more than usual anyway. Despite how bold Himari has been known to be sometimes, she always finds herself surprised every time she is.

“Ah… yeah, like that.” She mumbles, her hands now resting at her side.

Himari grins, reeling in her sneaky and audacious maneuver.

However, it doesn’t last long before Tomoe regains control and begins shifting closer to her. Her gaze now locked on Himari, she puckers her lips and furrows her brows as she hastily pinches her fingers between Himari’s bubblegum cheeks.

As she continues to _squeeeeeeeze squeeze squeeze_ them with increased ferocity, she starts to pull on them a bit roughly, too.

“Ow!” Himari yelps, her eyes pinching closed as they begin to water from the sensation.

“Tomoe, that hurchts!” She stutters, unable to speak correctly in her current predicament.

“That’s what you get for being so cute!” Tomoe professes, not loosening her grip in the slightest.

“Besides… you’re so easy and fun to tease.” She flatly admits, her puckered lips now morphing into a sly smile.

“Wahhh…” Himari whines, attempting to stop Tomoe’s pinching by gripping her arms tightly in a downward motion.

This doesn’t work of course, but after a while Tomoe indulges her and lets go of her cheeks after a bit of hesitation. By allowing Himari to believe she had been able to stop her herself, her air of confidence returns once more.

She puffs her cheeks once again—despite them being so sore now thanks to a _certain someone_ —and grabs a hold of Tomoe’s collar.

“You’re gonna get it!” She declares, her eyes glossing in animosity.

Tomoe can only chuckle at such a declaration, and smirks.

“Just like how I got my present?” She teases coyly, her sharp teeth now showing through in her devious grin.

Taken aback by such a _cruel_ reply, Himari pouts once again with her control over the situation relinquished. _Again._ She gapes her mouth open in shock, gasping displeasingally.

“I thought I was your present!? Come on Tomoe, stop teasing me!” She wails, clutching Tomoe’s collar in her hands even more tightly.

“Hmm…” Tomoe coos, staring back at her with mischievous intent.

“I don’t want to!”

“Wait, what!? Hey—” Himari remarks, finding herself overwhelmingly flustered by Tomoe’s words. She just can’t find the right way to retort back, and is left helpless to stop her advance.

_...Wait! Aha!_

With no hesitation, Himari reaches behind her and loosely grabs a pillow from the bed. She shoves it on front of her face, swiftly pushing Tomoe away and off of the bed entirely.

Tomoe collapses to the floor with a loud _thud_ , her butt coming in contact with the hard floor once again.

_Geez,_ **_why_ ** _is it always there!?_

Despite her fall, Tomoe is quick to her feet, grabbing a nearly pillow and hoisting it into her arms in a battle position.

_Battle ready. Target locked._

“If it’s a fight you want, I’ll give it to you!” She roars, leaping onto the bed with pillow in hand.

Himari is startled, but is still very quick to guard herself and fight back. She clutches the pillow still in her hands, swinging it forward to block the one coming towards her. Tomoe just can’t land a hit on her, which is _so frustrating!_

Hey, you’re _supposed to let me!!_

Instead, she finds her body being pummeled with the cushiony pillow in Himari’s grip, _over and over and over..._ Yet she refuses to admit defeat! And so she presses on, enduring the blows to eventually land a blow on Himari’s side. This moment of weakness allows Tomoe an opening to get more hits in, and so she does; quite vigorously actually.

_Payback time!_

The battle rages on for quite some time, the two of them refusing to give in or surrender. At least until Tomoe takes advantage of yet another opening, allowing her to push Himari down onto the bed as her pillow flies out of her hands. She pins her down by her arms, panting heavily as she hovers over her. With her heart rattling and racing so exuberantly in her chest, Tomoe breathes out one last heavy exhale before leaning down to sneak a tender kiss onto Himari’s neck—flopping down beside her immediately afterwards.

As the two of them lay next to each other with their erratic breaths, they tightly entwine their fingers together; holding hands in matching exhaustion. Gazing at each other with glazed, heavy eyes, they both giggle enthusiastically between their shared shallow exhales.

It is in that placid, serene moment that the two girls feel the strongest connection to each other yet. Every moment becomes better than the last as they finally find rest after a long, arduous battle.

Clumsily, Himari shuffles her body closer to Tomoe and rests her hands onto her chest. Tomoe reciprocates in turn, shifting her body to wrap her tired arms around the beautiful figure enveloping her. Her neck quickly rises in temperature as she feels it being nestled into so cozily. Himari dozes off quickly in the most peaceful comfort from such, mumbling into Tomoe’s skin as she lay sleeping.

Tomoe sighs from the sensation, the warmth of Himari’s breathing lulling her into a deep, soothing sleep.

Before dozing off completely, Tomoe hears a faint whisper escape from Himari’s lips.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> sdfghjk this fic is a lot longer than i had planned and i wrote it all mostly in one day LOL. biggest of thank you's to my girlfriend who helped me so much. T_T it's still her birthday on the east coast, so i technically made it in time!! happy birthday, tomo-chin!! i love you!!


End file.
